Rendmoi fier
by Dragonia Lucilius
Summary: Drago explique pourquoi il est si méchant.je sais, c nul comme résumé... c ma première fic traduite. rreview please!


« Rends-moi fier. »  
  
« Rends-moi fier ». Si, depuis le début de ma vie, j'avais reçu une Noise à chaque fois que j'entendais ces mots, je serais à présent la personne la plus riche du monde. « Rends-moi fier ; bat les Gryffondors au prochain match de Quidditch. »« Rends-moi fier ; sois le meilleur de ta classe.»« Rends-moi fier ; insulte autant de Sangs-de-bourbe que tu le pourras cette année. »  
  
La liste continue. Le plus souvent, c'est Lucius qui est le seul à me dire ça. « Rends-moi fier, Drago. Rends-moi fier de t'avoir créé. Sois un bon Malefoy. Rends-moi fier pour que je ne regrette pas de t'avoir donné la vie. »  
  
Je n'ai jamais regardé mon père comme un « Papa ». Lucius n'est pas aussi simple. Non, je l'appelle « Lucius », parce que même le mot « père » semble trop chaleureux pour lui; un Papa est censé t'encourager, t'aider, chaque fois que quelque chose ne vas pas même si tu ne fais rien de bien. Un Papa est supposé rire avec toi, te réconforter quand tu ne vas pas bien. Un Père, au minimum, est censé t'aimer. Tandis qu'un Lucius n'a pas à faire, ces choses-là, et le mien ne le fait pas. C'est pourquoi je l'appelle Lucius, du moins dans ma tête.  
  
Je n'ai jamais vraiment été aimé durant toute ma vie. Mère doit être la personne qui m'aime le plus - enfin je suppose. Elle m'appelle son ange, et fait toutes sortes de choses pour moi. C'est elle qui m'envoie des chocolats lorsque je suis à Poudlard, qui me tricote ces écharpes ridicules. Mais je sais que c'est juste une façade. Mère est comme moi, en quelque sorte. Il n'y a pas d'amour dans sa vie. Et même si elle n'aime personne, il faut que quelqu'un l'aimes.  
  
Lucius ne l'aime pas. Et Dieu sait qu'il n'y a personne d'autre aux alentours du manoir, a part les elfes domestiques, et qui voudrait en aimer un ? Non, je suis tout ce qu'elle a. Et elle a besoin de moi, elle a besoin de mon amour, sinon elle perdrait son amour-propre. Je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne peux pas la détester. Comment le pourrais-je ?  
  
Lucius, d'un autre côté, se fiche complètement de ce que je pense de lui. La seule chose dont il se préoccupe, c'est que je grandisse comme il le veut, et que je devienne son grand héritier. Il ne veut pas que notre nom de famille aille aux chiens, chose pour laquelle il s'est battu toute sa vie, lui, et tous les autres Malefoy avant lui. Chaque année, sans faute, il vient me conduire au départ du Poudlard Express. Et chaque année, c'est la même chose. Il saisit fermement mon bras, jusqu'à ce que ses ongles pointus pénètrent dans ma peau. « Ne me déçois pas, » siffle-t-il. « Rends- moi fier ».  
  
Peut-être qu'il ne le réalise pas, mais rendre Lucius fier est impossible. Il veut que je sois tout : Préfet-en-chef, Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, que je haïsse les Sangs-de-bourbe, les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle. Y a-t-il une chose dans ma vie qu'il veuille que je fasse à part détester ?  
  
Probablement pas.  
  
Mais je sais que je dois faire de mon mieux. Quand Lucius est mécontent, de terribles choses se produisent. Je le sais depuis ma petite enfance. J'ai connu la douleur de la main de mon père pour avoir perdu des matches de Quidditch ; j'ai été enchaîné pendant des jours au sommet du clocher, pour avoir eu de mauvaises notes. Une fois, lorsque j'étais très petit, j'ai libéré un elfe de maison. Lucius, pour me punir, m'a fait subir le sortilège Doloris, et je n'ai jamais recommencé.  
  
Dans l'espoir d'éviter les colères de Lucius, je marche dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un sourire sur les lèvres, en insultant les Sangs-de-bourbe et prétendant croire aux préceptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La vérité, c'est que je déteste chaque minute de ces moments. Bien sûr, les Sangs-de-bourbe sont d'une race inférieure à la mienne, mais le sang est-il vraiment si important ? Mon père est un sang-pur, et regardez ce qu'il est : une créature que je déteste plus que toute autre. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner mon rôle. Mes cicatrices sont là, comme des avertissements, me rappelant ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai essayé d'être ce que je me suis laisser allé.  
  
Ma vie est devenue infiniment plus difficile par la présence de trois personnes, sans lesquelles je serais capable de faire ce que mon père veut de moi. Une personne, en particulier, réussit toujours à me battre à tout.  
  
Harry James Potter.  
  
Saint Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, le garçon qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Potter le Grand, la star de Quidditch. Potter le Courageux, le champion de Poudlard. Potter l'Intelligent, celui qui garde la tête sur ses épaules. Potter-ci, Potter-ça. On ne parle que de Harry Potter. Je le déteste.  
  
Je le déteste pour son honnêteté, son courage, ses talents au Quidditch, parce qu'il me laisse mordre la poussière. Je le déteste parce qu'il a des amis, parce que les professeurs l'adorent, je le déteste pour sa gentillesse, parce qu'il est chaleureux. et parce qu'il gagne toujours. Ce n'est pas vraiment parce qu'il est meilleur que moi pour certaines choses que je le déteste (quoique ce serait bien, de temps en temps, d'obtenir un peu de gloire), mais parce que quand il gagne, je perds. Et quand je perds, Lucius se met en colère. Ce gamin à lunettes m'a valu plus de coups que tous ceux de mon enfance réunis.  
  
Son amie, Hermione Granger, est une autre personne qui me pose des problèmes. Elle est la plus astucieuse des trois, celle qui a les meilleurs résultats de l'école entière. Lucius ne m'abandonnerait pas si longtemps sur le clocher si elle était une sang-pur, ou, au moins, une Serpentard, mais le fait qu'elle soit une Sang-de-bourbe et une Gryffondor ne fait qu'augmenter sa colère. Et ce Ron Weasley. Maître du club d'échecs, plaisantin, amusant, sarcastique, plein d'esprit. C'est aussi pire que Hermione.  
  
Malheureusement, mon attitude à Poudlard, spécialement envers Potter, Weasley et Granger, fait que je reste toujours seul, en plus de tout le reste. Les autres Maisons me détestent, et souvent, les Serpentard pensent que je ne suis qu'une personne stupide. Bien sûr, j'ai Crabbe et Goyle, mais Mère les paie pour me protéger. Elle est trop protectrice. En fait, Vince et Greg sont tout sauf des amis pour moi, et les autres Serpentard font semblant de m'aimer pour que mes « gorilles » ne les attaquent pas. La plupart des autres Serpentard sont de bonnes personnes - pas autant que Harry, mais sympa tout de même. S'ils se moquent de lui, c'est parce qu'ils ont peur de lui et de toutes ses qualités.  
  
Je m'en moque aussi, mais le monstre que je crains est douze fois pire.  
  
Si j'étais une personne différente, Harry et moi, nous nous entendrions probablement très bien. C'est quelqu'un de bien, et tout le monde semble l'adorer. Si mon père n'était pas là, je pourrais tout aussi bien devenir son ami.  
  
Mais ma vie est hantée par ces trois petits mots.  
  
« Rends-moi fier ». 


End file.
